


A Moment of Peace

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Minor Angst, Potential Dub-Con warning due to witch spell, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Dean and you are on a hunt trying to find a witch. With no luck, you decide to have an evening to yourselves but witches don’t let go easily.





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: @winchesterprincessbride “Jen Said What?” Challenge / SPN Kink Bingo @spnkinkbingo
> 
> Challenge Prompts: “She is one cat short of ‘Crazy Cat Lady.”
> 
> Kink Bingo Square: Established Relationship
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    The woman was a little off-kilter but there wasn’t anything about her that screamed murderous witch. At most, she seemed a little lonely. She spoke about how much she’d longed for a child, but alas her cats were her only children. It felt like hours later before you finally were able to escape with the suggestion you had to meet your husband for dinner. As you climbed back into your truck you pulled out your list marking off her name. That was three down and two more to go with no evidence pointing in any direction.

    You picked up the phone dialing your boyfriend’s number. It rang going to voice mail, “Dean it’s me. This lady was a bust. I mean she’s off but not our witch as far as I can tell. I’m heading back to the hotel. Call me back.”

   This hotel was a little more upscale from the hourly places that hunters usually seek out. It had flat screen televisions, free Wi-Fi, and best yet a Jacuzzi tub. You’d paid the extra just for that feature alone. Sam had hung back at the bunker with Cas and Jack so you didn’t worry about being interrupted before shedding your clothes and running the water as hot as you could stand. Your muscles would thank you later.

  Just as you slipped in the water you could hear the door to the room open, “Honey I’m home!”

  “In here Winchester,” you called resting your head against the towel you were using as a pillow.

  Dean crossed his arms leaning against the doorway of the bathroom as you smiled lazily up at him, “How come you get more beautiful every time I see you?”

  Your cheeks heat at the compliment, “You flirt.”

  “So she wasn’t the witch?”

  “No baby.  **She is one cat short of ‘Crazy Cat Lady’ though**. So I think we could set her up with Sam,” you giggle as Dean moved to kneel to kiss you.

  “I have a question. What is the needed amount of cats for a ‘Crazy Cat Lady’?

  “My friends and I said six cats certified the status. She had five that I counted,” you smirked as Dean threw his head back in a deep bellowing laugh.

  “You’re a nerd.”

  “Yeah but I’m your nerd, Winchester.”

  “Well, I’m going to let you enjoy this bubbly monstrosity, Princess. Do a little more research and see what I can figure out. I checked Amy Sanders and Maggie Dillinger and I don’t think they’re our witch either. So back to the drawing board,” he groans standing up giving you a wink.

  “Come on Dean! Don’t you want to bath with me?”

  “The only thing worse than shower sex is bath sex,” Dean shudders. “No thank you.”

  “You fucked me in a swimming pool once. How is this any different?”

  “We were teenagers. I’m forty years old now,” he joked. “Just hurry up and I’ll rock your world on the hotel bed.

  “Alright old man,” you tease. Dean throws you a look that makes you push your thighs together. You’ll pay for that one later you’re sure.

   You rest in the water until it cools before standing up and drying off. You don’t bother with clothes slipping on your soft black robe. Dean is on the hotel bed is legs stretched out with his laptop resting there. You crawl up onto the bed lying down next to him propped up on one elbow running your free hand up and down your thigh.

   “Dean? I’m here now. Can we play? We’ll find the witch tomorrow,” you whine playfully batting your eyelashes.

   You can see Dean’s lips tilt up in a smirk but he remains stoic otherwise. He continues searching through the article on the newspaper website as if he is ignoring you. You growl climbing up on your knees shutting the laptop practically on his fingers. You pick it up tossing it to the other bed breathing a sigh of relief when it hits in the middle. You swing your leg over straddling his hips pressing your forehead against his.

   “Are you ignoring me?”

   “No Y/N,” he pushed you back. “I just couldn’t hear you. Old man, remember?”

   You huffed moving your hands down your chest and slowly undid the belt on your robe. It fell open pushing it off your shoulders. Bare-chested to Dean who swallowed nervously as his eyes widened with lust. You picked up his hands kissing each palm before placing them on your breasts. Your nipples had hardened under the chill of the room, which he happily took notice of swiping his thumbs across your stiffened peaks.

   “Dean? Why don’t you teach me a lesson about calling you an old man?”

   “Bad idea,” Dean flipped you onto the mattress bringing his lips to yours. His kiss was rough but just in the way you liked as his hands continue kneading your breasts. You gasp in his mouth before he pulls away his lips at your neck. Dean trails his lips against your skin making you squirm and tense when he pushes your legs apart sucking a mark into your inner thigh. Your hand runs through the short spikes of his hair and he looks up at you with a wink before his tongue delves into your slit.

  “You’re too good Dean,” you moan your hands digging into the sheets beside you. As he sucks at your clit his fingers are scissoring you open. You whimper the feeling of an impending orgasm but Dean knows you too well. He pulls away and climbs back up your body pulling you into a kiss.

  “My turn,” you pushed him onto the bed. Dean was still in his suit so you pulled his tie off wrapping it around your neck. The shirt was unbuttoned quickly and your tongue lavished across each of his so-called “perky” nipples. He seemed to like it because you barely had his belt undone when he pulled you up to kiss him again. You had skills of your own quickly pulling the belt loose and undoing his dress pants. His cock was hard and warm even against the boxers he was wearing. You stroked him as he pushed his hips up and you pulled the pants and boxers down enough to free him. It was a dance that you and he had done so many times because you lips never parted during all of it.

  “Please Princess,” Dean hissed as you took his cock in hand pumping him slowly.

  “I want to take my time, Dean.”

  “If this is another old man joke,” he warned but didn’t get far as you swallowed him down in one go. You had perfected this technique for when he wasn’t expecting it. From the little sounds and murmurs, you’d hit the mark perfectly. You couldn’t take his whole length into your mouth but with one hand on the base of his shaft and the other teasing his ball sack he seemed to like what you gave him.

  You moved your head up and down twisting your tongue around his cock before coming up giving little licks to his head. Dean praised you over and over. You knew when he was close so you’d back off and knew when he needed just a bit more. You came up chasing his lips as he had done to you while you moved up taking his cock rubbing it up and down your slit that at this point was dripping. Dean groaned again making you unable to wait before slowly sliding down his length.

  “Not bad for an old man,” you whimpered teasingly.

  “Pretty tight for a future cat lady,” Dean retaliated as you rolled your hips.

  “I deserved that,” you moaned as he bucked his hips against yours. Dean was so warm inside you. His hands came around you palming and slapping your ass cheeks making you squeeze him tighter.

  Dean and you moved together and you enclosed your arms around his neck holding up as he moved to lay you flat on the mattress. Your legs spread wider as Dean sat a manic pace sending you quickly into an orgasm. You moaned his name as you came clenching so tight on his cock that you felt the throb as he came himself. In all your years together you’d not used a condom nor let Dean cum inside you, but right now you couldn’t care less. He kept a steady pace as you came down from your orgasm and he practically collapsed on top of you. You didn’t mind though. Dean was a comforting presence.

  “You’re going to need another bath,” Dean taunted his nose running along your shoulder before he placed soft kisses on your neck. “Would you like company this time?”

  You pushed him up, “Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

  “Hilarious,” he replied in a deadpan expression before moving beside you laying down facing you. “Seriously let’s take a nice soak in the Jacuzzi and get to bed. We’ve got to find that witch.”

  You agreed with Dean following him into the bathroom running more water. Dean settled in first and you climbed in snuggling between his legs. He peppered kisses along your back and held you in his arms. You enjoyed moments like this. When you could enjoy a nice peaceful moment with your boyfriend without feeling like it was the end of the world.

  “You know we didn’t use a condom,” you spoke up as Dean’s hands settled around your waist.

  “Shit I didn’t even think about it. I just wanted you so bad,” Dean sighed. “So what happens?”

  “I doubt I’ll get pregnant we just need to be more careful next time,” you replied although you could think of worse things than having a baby with Dean Winchester.

   You finished your bath drying off and brushing your teeth with Dean in the mirror. Dean and you both decided to climb into bed naked ignoring the chill in the air as he made you the little spoon. Sleep never came but it didn’t matter because you were back under Dean in less than a minute. You moaned and pawed at Dean as he moved right past the foreplay slipping into you from behind. You didn’t stop him though whimpering as you came again and again. You felt his release inside you and that’s when you really began to worry. You had just discussed this.

  “Dean, what the hell?” you pulled away and turned over screaming seeing that Dean’s eyes were glowing a bright purple color.

  “I just want to be with you Y/N,” his voice held no emotion whatsoever.

  You were a hunter and yet you missed it. What pet is the infamous cohorts of all those witchy and what not? Cats. What lady was bemoaning she didn’t have children? Crazy cat lady was your witch and just like the other couples in town you just put a pretty nasty spell on your boyfriend.

  “I know you do Dean and I want to be with you but do you remember why we are here?”

  “Vacation.”

  “No Dean we’re hunting a witch. Remember couples were going to fertility treatments and then the husbands would become so obsessive they’d accidentally kill their wives.”

  “No, we’re on a vacation. We’re trying to get pregnant.”

  “No Dean we’re hunters. We agreed a long time ago that we wouldn’t have babies because of our life,” you stepped back finding your bag pulling on clothes quickly even as Dean stood moving toward you.

  “But I want to be a father and you deserve to be a mother. We deserve all of that.”

  “Fucking witches,” you growled picking up Dean’s gun. He had it loaded already with witch killing bullets but now what to do with him.

 “Forgive me, Dean,” you spun his handgun cracking him in the temple causing it to pass out successfully. You were gone in a second spinning Baby’s tires back toward the crazy witch cat lady.

   Dean groans shaking his head sitting up feeling like he had been in one hell of a fight. Something cold is pressed against his temple and he looks up seeing he’s in your lap with a bag of ice in hand, “What happened?”

  “So cat lady turned out to be the witch and cursed me,” you explained and Dean could see how upset you were. “So I knocked you out and went after her. She didn’t see me coming because she thought you’d already killed me. Needless to say, the hunt is finished and we can get the hell out of here.”

  “Did I hurt you?” Dean is up instantly checking you over for injuries but you smile taking his hand.

  “No, but there is a small albeit possible chance I may be pregnant. We kind of fucked with a condom twice.”

  “Shit I’m sorry. I remember you climbing into my lap but then everything gets blurry.”

  You wave him off and he moves sitting next to you. He wraps his arm around your shoulders and you smile, “It’s okay Dean. We’ll figure this out together. I should have known something was off when you agreed to take a bath with me.”

  “We took a bath together?”

  “Sure did big guy. We just cuddled though,” you insisted.

  He gets quiet before he speaks again, “I know we’ve talked about it before, but us having a kid wouldn’t be so bad. We have the bunker and with Michael gone for good, we can relax a bit. I wouldn’t mind being a father and if I was lucky enough you’d be the only person I’d want to be their mother.”

  You let his words settle trying not to let your emotions get the best of you. In truth, you’d always wanted to be a mom. The hunting life was not a good place to have that dream but with Dean, you felt like maybe it was possible. The witch was an evil bitch but at least it allowed you and Dean to talk about this again.

  “I’d love to have your baby, Dean. I’d be an okay mother I think.”

  Dean moved so he could see your face and kissed you softly, “You’d be the best. Why don’t we get back to the bunker and talk about it some more.”

  “Okay but for now I could use some sleep. It’s been a crazy couple of hours.”

  Dean slid down in the bed opening his arms. You kicked off your boots settling in next to him, “Goodnight handsome.”

  “Goodnight Princess. I promise we’re going to be okay,” Dean opened his arms allowing you to tuck into his chest. He held you tight pressing kisses to your forehead and you relaxed knowing that no matter what Dean would take care of you. 


End file.
